


Praimfaya and Ice(or Long Live King Roan)

by lelamarie



Series: Grounders in Space and Other Oxymorons [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Episode: s04e13 Praimfaya, Gen, King Roan survives, Season 4 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelamarie/pseuds/lelamarie
Summary: I refuse to believe King Roan is dead.





	Praimfaya and Ice(or Long Live King Roan)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I will make this more than one chapter. I may do flashes of their time in space.  
> I will add tags as needed.

Roan held his breath for as long as he could, forcing his body to stop thrashing despite the burning, fiery black rain mixing with the water in the trough. When he could no longer hold on, he lifted his head with a loud gasp, falling to the ground and quickly rolling underneath the debris to plot his next move.

As he slowly caught his breath he realized Luna was no longer around. No doubt she was already engaged in a battle with Skai Ripa and her fight would soon be over. 

It wasn't the first time someone had tried to drown him. Wanheda had tried too. She hadn't been successful either. Luna may be crazy but she was just one more warrior in a long line of those who had failed to kill him over the years. Of all the things that he had survived over the years he never thought water would be the thing that might actually kill him. 

He laughed bitterly.

Rain was just melted ice.  
Soft, malleable, but apparently no less desctructive.

He took several more slow, painful breaths and tried to ignore the burning on his arms, hands and face. When exhaustion could no longer be ignored he thought he heard someone calling his name when the darkness finally claimed him.

~~~~~

Roan groaned softly and tried to open his eyes. He blinked several times trying to take note of his surroundings.

He was on his stomach laying over the side of a horse with a clear view of the ground.  He failed to suppress another grunt as his horse suddenly came to a halt and he heard a female voice speaking softly to it.

As Echo approached him cautiously she finally spoke.

"Are you awake Roan?"

"What have you done?"  The sound of his own voice startled him with its roughness and he clipped the words out with a huff as he slipped backwards off the horse to land none too gently on his feet.  Echo faced him with a look of fierce determination etched into the beautiful cold features of her face.

"I have saved you Haihefa."

"At the cost of our people?!  You have dishonored our conclave yet again."  He spit the words out tortured not only by his physical pain but by the knowledge that his people would die because of his failure.

Echo knelt immediately in submission.  
"Please Haihefa, Azgeda is safe and I think we can be safe too if you allow me to serve you!"

"How can Azgeda be safe?  I lost the conclave."  He stared at her doubtful.  Not that it mattered at this point anyway.  Praimfaya was coming and anyone outside the bunker would be left dead in it's wake.

"They are safe my king."  She assured him, giving him a shortened version of how Octavia had been declared the winner and decreed that all the clans would have an equal share in it.

As she spoke she bandaged his hands gently and applied a special salve to his skin that is known among his people when they come of age and are branded with the Azgeda symbol.

He hissed as she stroked a particularly sensitive spot on his cheek.

"How is leading me away from the bunker going to save us?  What are you planning in that devious mind of yours Echo?"

She told him everything.

How Skai kru were on their way to rescue Raven from the lab and might not make it back to the bunker in time.  Roan began to hope that their fight may not be over after all. Skai kru was nothing if not resouceful and they always had a back up plan.

Echo mounted her horse.

"If you can ride we need to push on to catch up to Skai kru.  I have noticed some other tracks following them too..."  she trailed off as Roan mounted and started to follow her.

"Then they may need our help soon enough."  He nodded, finishing her unspoken thought as they both pushed forward at a brisk pace.  "Let's go."


End file.
